xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoroi Akado
Yoroi Akadō (赤胴ヨロイ, Akadō Yoroi) is a Konohagakure shinobi and a team-mate of Kabuto and Misumi Tsurugi, who later defected and joined Orochimaru and Otogakure. Personality Yoroi was a brash and strong-willed ninja who usually felt confident about fighting his opponents and would toy with his opponent frequently. He possessed a very arrogant side and loved to boast about his own abilities. Often times however his toying with opponents led to him losing his struggles rather than emerging with victory. He was also described as being greatly self-confident and unsociable.1 Appearance Yoroi appearance was greatly concealed by the mask he wore around his mouth that hung to around his neck, sunglasses that obscured his eyes andforehead protector which he wore like a bandanna. He also wore what appears to be the standard attire of his team consisting of a high-collared, sleeveless, purple shirt with a short-sleeved, white one underneath, a simple obi around his waist, purple pants, blue sandals and purple fingerless gloves. After defecting from Konohagakure, he wore a simple shirt with the sleeves rolled up, pants and sandals. It was also revealed that he had black shoulder-length hair. Abilities Yoroi most notable ability was his capacity to absorb the physical and spiritual energy of an opponent by simply coming into physical contact with them. Yoroi was quite proficient with this technique, as he was able able to drain Sasuke's chakra even by just slightly grazing his hair. This extra chakra could also be used by himself to perform chakra-taxing techniques. In the anime, he shows a greater assortment of techniques such as theDemonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique, which creates an illusionary ball of fire in the sky to frighten his opponents. He shows proficiency in water-based techniques, using both Water Clone Technique and Water Release: Great Waterfall Flow Technique against Shino. He also demonstrates a technique in which he strikes the ground with his fist and creates a shockwave that paralyses Shino (who was actually an insect clone).2 Part I Yoroi, who at the time was in Kabuto's Genin Team, participated in the Chūnin Exams with a task given to him and his fellow team-mates by Orochimaru. During the preliminaries he is matched against Sasuke Uchiha. Yoroi utilised a very unique technique that allowed him to absorb the Chakra of his opponents, making it very difficult for Sasuke to battle, let alone keep his cursed seal under control. Despite this, Sasuke defeated Yoroi with his newly devised taijutsu, the Lion Combo. Kaima Capture Mission Though Yoroi and Misumi are not reintroduced in the manga, they make a second appearance in the anime as research assistants and bodyguards to Orochimaru's former scientist, Amachi. He, like Misumi, has taken off the cloth covering his lower face and has completely changed his wardrobe. Yoroi, too, has displayed a variety of anime-exclusive techniques and different ways of manoeuvring his Chakra Absorption Technique. During the events of this arc, he fights Shino Aburame twice; in the first battle, he is forced to retreat due to the fact that the cave the two were fighting in was collapsing. During the second battle, he is ultimately defeated and sinks beneath the water after a final attack by Shino's bugs. Currently, his status is unknown. Trivia * "Akadō" literally means "red body", whereas "yoroi" (鎧) literally means "armour". Yoroi's name may be based on the Sengoku period practice of wearing bright-red armour to instil fear upon the enemy. This tactic, called "akazonae" (赤備え, Literally meaning: to be armed with red), was most famously used by Ii Naomasa, one of the Tokugawa Shitennō, the four most trusted generals of Tokugawa Ieyasu, the first shōgun of the Tokugawa Shogunate. This tactic proved so succesful for Naomasa and his forces, that he soon earned the nickname The Red Devil of the Ii(井伊の赤鬼, Ii no Akaoni). * "Yoroi" is the name for a samurai's armour. With his former team-mates, Kabuto ("helmet") and Tsurugi ("sword"), they form an armour—helmet—sword trio. * According to the databook(s): ** His favourite food is unagi. Category:Naruto Universe Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Waterbender Category:Army of Darkness Category:Hidden Leaf Village Category:Energy Absorption Category:Stealth Force Category:Hidden Sound Village Category:Double Agent Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Military Category:Shonen Jump Category:Missing Ninja Category:Genin Category:Martial Artist Category:Teenagers Category:Humans